


Flame

by orphan_account



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge - College AU [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, College AU, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #6: Flame</p><p>In which Loki contemplates his view of Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a canon verse one

Loki holds the lit match to the candle and lights up the wick, providing the otherwisely dark room with a soft glow. He and Tony haven’t left Tony’s dorm all weekend, making slow love and cuddling and ordering in when they get hungry. A power outage has settled around the area but it’s okay because Loki has Tony to warm him up and the lit candle provides him everything he needs.

Loki puts the candle back down and puts out the match, leaving it on the table as he goes back to bed and slides into Tony’s open arms.

Like the flame on the table, Tony is Loki’s only source of light and heat these days after a major falling out with his family – which is the entire reason Loki is staying in here with Tony; he couldn’t bear staying alone and Tony isn’t much for clinging and being together all the time but he took him in all the same . It’s not a first but it’s certainly the worst and Loki’s grateful he has Tony to sit through it with him.

“Are you cold?” Tony asks and Loki is actually a bit chilly though it isn’t from the lack of warmth in the room so much as it’s the remembrance that Tony is all he has right now that cools him down. So he nods and Tony pulls him closer so Loki can bury his face in his lover’s chest to seek comfort.

“It’s okay. I’ll warm you up.”


End file.
